The World Wide Web is a rich environment that includes web pages, blogs, news, wikis, social networking sites, free research services, media types, and more. Web content is the reason that a person views a web page. That is, readers typically visit a web page based on the content included therein. Web content may include various forms such as text, animation, images, video, sound, and the like. Of these types of content, textual web content can be the least exciting because it is typically written words that have been converted to digital text, without the bells and whistles of images, sound, and video or animation. Therefore, textual web content can struggle to attract and attain readers for much longer than a few seconds before they move away from the page. Accordingly, before designing any given page, it may be beneficial to determine the primary goal of the page and to whom this page is targeted. For example, it can be helpful to determine keywords or phrases that a reader would most likely use to search for the web page. The best web content developers are those who can put themselves in the shoes of the reader and write as if they are having a one-on-one conversation with that reader.
In order to modify content from the web it is necessary to collect usable data. The first step in making usable data from the textual web content typically involves the harvesting of the actual data. In order to harvest textual web data, a server or user manually navigates to each page and stores all the text from the respective page and then archives it. However, navigating on a page-by-page basis in order to navigate through, download, and archive content can be a menial and onerous task.